


We could be reckless

by Vlindervin



Series: Honey, let's get married [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, I don't know, M/M, Mario Kart, Proposals, all around so, i guess theyre men now but you know, it's - Freeform, stupid boys in love, the structure of this fic is a bit random i feel but hey, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: He’d love to render his friends speechless for once when they hear that hey, David and Matteo are actually getting married, so if they could kindly shut up now, that would be great. And that’s absolutely the only reason. It’s not because every day he wakes up next to David he wishes they were wearing matching rings. It’s not because every time he calls David his boyfriend, he imagines how good it’d feel to call him husband. It’s also not because he’d love to make David the promise of loving him forever, through the good and the bad, and let him know that down the line, when they’re both settled with a steady income, a steady life, he’d actually really love to start a family with him.No, nothing to do with that at all. He’s just tired of the jokes.Matteo is a bad liar.





	We could be reckless

**Author's Note:**

> The title(s) are from the song 'Let's get married' by Bleachers! I personally am a big fan of the Mitski cover too.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

‘So, when’s the wedding?’ 

One of these days Matteo is going to kill Abdi and none of his friends will have any idea what came over him. Look, Matteo loves his friends, they’re great and he doesn’t know what he would do without them, etcetera etcetera, but he’s getting really fucking tired of the wedding jokes. 

Him and David have been dating for over five years now and because their friends don’t know the meaning of the word ‘variety’, they’ve been hearing stupid wedding jokes for all of those five years. David always laughs them off like he’s not bothered at all, but Matteo is getting pretty tired of them if he’s being completely honest. Most of the time, they’re not even doing anything that remarkable. Okay, yes, they can be very domestic, and their lives fit into one another perfectly, but that’s expected when you’ve been living together for almost four years, right? It’s normal to be comfortable around each other and to be in synch. And, no, mentioning the fact that they’ve been this way basically since day one, is unnecessary and uncalled for. Matteo doesn’t even understand why the jokes bother him so much, as he really should be used to them by now.

Matteo is a liar. 

In the beginning he hated them because their relationship was new and Matteo was afraid his friends would scare David away with their shitty, pushy sense of humor. Then, when he more or less got used to the fact that David wasn’t leaving him, he just wished his friends would get more creative because honestly, how many times can you tell the same joke before you start to hate yourself? And at this point, the jokes get to him because he kind of wishes he could give them a date.

He’d love to render his friends speechless for once when they hear that hey, David and Matteo are actually getting married, so if they could kindly shut up now, that would be great. And that’s absolutely the only reason. It’s not because every day he wakes up next to David he wishes they were wearing matching rings. It’s not because every time he calls David his boyfriend, he imagines how good it’d feel to call him _husband_. It’s also not because he’d love to make David the promise of loving him forever, through the good and the bad, and let him know that down the line, when they’re both settled with a steady income, a steady life, he’d actually really love to start a family with him. 

No, nothing to do with that at all. He’s just tired of the jokes.

Matteo is a bad liar. 

***

It is Sam’s birthday and because they’re real adults now, they started the evening off having dinner and drinking wine, conversation flowing and laughter boisterous. And because they’re real adults now and therefore can do whatever the hell they want, they decided to push the table to the side and put on some music. They’re dancing now, all the people they used to know and the ones they met on the way and a bunch of others they don’t know yet. 

Matteo had danced for a bit, because his friends had made him and so he’d indulged them by awkwardly moving his body to the beat. The thing about having a boyfriend who’s good at almost everything, Matteo has found, is that on one hand he feels so damn proud cause that talented man chose _him_, but on the other hand he feels dumb barely moving his arms next to David who’s making the dance floor his new home. 

After a bit, tired of socializing and dancing, he’d went to sit on one of the love seats to catch his breath, soon joined by Jonas. He’d gotten them both more wine and Matteo, already being tired, had sunken lower and lower into the couch cushion, drowsy on red wine and comfortable surrounded by so many people he loves.

He and Jonas had talked a bit about their friends, Hanna’s new job, the new music Jonas is working on, everyday stuff they hadn’t had the chance to catch up on yet. They try to meet as often as possible and they succeed in seeing each other at least twice a month, but they’ve both been busy the last few weeks and only saw each other in groups of other people, so it feels good to just talk to his best friend like he’s been doing for more than 10 years now. He always finds himself surprised at how safe and comfortable Jonas is. They don’t have to talk about any deep stuff for Matteo to feel relieved and lighter than before. 

Taking a sip of his glass, Matteo looks around the room when there’s a lull in the conversation, his eyes automatically seeking out David. Sometimes it feels like his eyes’ purpose can solely be found in laying their sight on David. He doesn’t even notice he’s doing it most of the time. 

‘Looking for your husband?’, Jonas’s voice snaps him out of his haze.

‘When will you stop making that joke?’, Matteo asks, his voice slower and softer than intended. 

‘When you’ll stop acting like an old married couple, so never, I guess.’ 

Matteo doesn’t _mean_ to prove Jonas right by finding David in the crowd at the exact same moment Jonas says those words, and catching his boyfriend’s look and giving him a smile he _knows_ looks disgustingly in love, but he’s not like he can actually stop himself from smiling when he catches sight of him. Especially not when he sees him having a good time, laughing with their friends, radiant and glowing and _happy_. The teasing might even be worth it. 

And so he doesn’t waste energy trying to argue the point with Jonas, and decides to just roll his eyes instead, because he’s still an annoying teenager deep inside at times. ‘One day we’ll get married and just not tell you guys as payback, I think.’ 

Jonas laughs his warm laugh that always makes Matteo’s bad days feel a little bit lighter. ‘As if you could stop yourself from putting it all over the internet.’

Matteo sputters for a moment, trying to come up with a reply, but they both know Jonas is right so he just goes with acsnarky ‘shut up.’ 

Jonas laughs again and punches his shoulder, and because wine makes Matteo more free with his emotions and because Jonas is his best friend in the world, he ends up saying: 

‘Can I tell you a secret?’, before he’s conscious of the words leaving his mouth. ‘I actually really want to marry him someday.’ 

A small part of Matteo’s brain is aware that Jonas is making fun of him by reacting with a ‘Seriously?’, but he doesn’t much care at the moment. 

‘Yeah, really, he’s just so cool, you know? And I feel safe with him, like I can just be myself no matter what. It’s -- It’s the forever kind of feeling, you know? Like, I can’t imagine ever getting tired of this, it seems impossible.’ 

Jonas nods. ‘I know.’ 

‘I never feel as good as when I’m around him.’ He takes a sip of his wine before continuing: ‘And he’s so hot too, it’s unfair! Like sometimes, when we’re’, he loudly whispers the next words’ in bed, you know. He just _looks_ at me in some way and uses this one voice to tell me what to do and I just —‘

‘Okay, okay.’, Jonas interrupts laughing, hands up. ‘I think that’s enough.’

Matteo lets out an adorable giggle. ‘It’s hot.’

‘I’m sure it is.’

During the time Matteo took to explain it all and had to look away from David shining bright, the man in question had made his way over and is now standing next to the couch, leaning against it and looking down at Matteo with the neon lights from up above reflected in his eyes and turning them different shades of brown. ‘What were you talking about?’, he asks.

Matteo’s not sure how long David has been standing there and how much he heard, and on top of that his brain is made of too much fuzz right now to find out. Luckily, he doesn’t have to, because Jonas steps in before he even has a clue what to answer to that question. ‘Just Matteo talking about his undying love for you. The usual.’

Matteo can’t even find it in himself to be embarrassed. That feeling disappeared a long time ago, the second Matteo decided that if there’s one thing David deserves, it’s to know how loved he is. So, when David perches himself on the sofa’s arm and, fondly looking down at Matteo, runs a hand through a few strands of his blond hair, all Matteo can do is shrug.

Jonas claps a hand on his back, before getting up from the couch. ‘I’m getting another beer. You two want anything?’ 

They both shake their heads. 

‘I’ll see you later then, bruddi’, he addresses Matteo. ‘And Schreibner? Take care of my boy, yeah? He’s a bit out of it.’

At Jonas’ pretend threatening finger his way, David crosses his heart with an overly serious look on his face. ‘Always.’ 

‘Good’, Jonas says approvingly, and dropping his act with one last smile, he walks off towards the kitchen.

Now that there’s place on the sofa, David lets himself fall down next to Matteo, his entire body weight at once. And because there’s no other option for Matteo really, he shift position so his neck is buried in David’s shoulder and David can throw an arm around him, briefly shielding him from the room all around him. Matteo inhales the sweet scent of David, his cologne and the faint underlying scent of sweat, letting his eyes fall shut. Without a doubt, this is Matteo’s favorite place to be in the whole wide world.

The mixture of the alcohol flowing through his veins and the soft way David is moving his hand over his back, Matteo is teetering the edge of sleep, _that_ close to losing his balance and succumbing to the feeling pulling at his limbs and eyelids and brain to just shut off. The music getting fainter and fainter, and the warmth radiating off of David’s body reminiscent of sharing a bed with him, are all making it very hard for him to stay awake right now.

It’s as if David feels the exact moment Matteo decided to let go, because for a second he pulls him a little closer in his arms and drops a kiss on his head, before releasing him again, the movement enough to shake him back mostly awake. ‘You wanna go home, baby?’, he murmurs in his ear. 

Drowsy and slow, Matteo untangles himself from David’s embrace to sit upright. He nods at him, but neither makes a move to actually get up. David’s looking at him with one of his _Matteo smiles_, the one that softens his whole face, and Matteo isn’t sure why there’s so much love in his eyes right now, considering he probably looks like a sleepy, drunk mess, but he stopped questioning that a long time ago, around the same time he decided David deserves to know how much Matteo loves him, always. 

All he wants right now, is to be home, in their bed, comfortable and warm and wrapped around each other, so he can let sleep take him away, while he’s in the safe presence of the love of his life. He’s close to sleep again and before he realizes it, he says: ‘I’m going to marry you someday.’ 

David lifts his eyebrows, his lips turning up in a small, loving smile. Maybe he heard part of the conversation with Jonas, after all, or maybe he’s just used to Matteo spouting sappy nonsense when he’s intoxicated, but either way, he doesn’t seem that surprised at the admission. Happy, maybe, and a bit rosy-cheeked, yes, but not shocked or surprised or disapproving. He hmms, before answering; ‘‘Are you now?’

Matteo nods. 

‘That’s fine by me. But ask me again when you’re sober sometime, yeah?’ 

Matteo’s drunk brain doesn’t know what to answer to that so he just nods again. 

David quickly kisses Matteo’s forehead, whispering a _love you_ when he pulls back, then he stands up. Holding out a hand for Matteo to grab and hoist himself up, he softly says: ‘Come on, let’s go home.’ 

They leave the party leaning on each other (well, mostly Matteo leaning on David), waving at some friends here and there while they pass through, hands around the other’s waist. Stepping into the Berlin night air, a shiver running through him and huddling even closer to David, Matteo hopes he remembers this conversation tomorrow. He never wants to part with the warm feeling in his chest that accompanies the knowledge that David wants to possibly marry him, too. 

***

When the door snaps Matteo out of his video game induced focus, it’s already eight. He’s been home for hours, but David had a later shift and they’d missed each other by half an hour. Matteo hates these days, when they’re not home at the same time. They don’t need to be doing anything, even interacting isn’t necessary, it’s just that the knowledge that David is somewhere in their apartment taking up space, existing and doing his thing close to Matteo, brings him a kind of peace he doesn’t find anywhere else. Maybe this means Matteo is too dependant on David, but going a day without seeing him, equals a day of Matteo being restless and not feeling entirely right. He doesn’t much care. He’s in love, fuck, he likes feeling this way and he knows David feels the same. 

He’s just crossing the finish line in first place, when David walks in the living room, carrying two glasses of water. He sets them on their table, before falling onto the couch. Kissing Matteo’s cheek, accompanied by a soft ‘Hey, babe’, he lays his head on Matteo’s shoulder. 

His hair is messier than it usually is and the bags under his eyes are a bit more pronounced. All of this and the fact that he hasn’t asked Matteo about his day, or hasn’t talked about his, is a sure sign that he’s had a bad day, or at least a tiring one.

‘You good?’, he asks, dropping a quick kiss on his forehead.

‘Yeah’, David replies, his voice somewhat muffled by Matteo’s shirt. ‘Just tired.’

He doesn’t give Matteo the impression that he needs to let off steam or rant about a customer or colleague, so Matteo proposes the first thing he can think of to take David’s mind off things. Holding up the controller, he asks: ‘Wanna play?’

Sitting up and grabbing the second controller from the table, he nods. Matteo can see him getting ready in his eyes, but he’s not as into the idea as Matteo would like him to be, so he decides to raise the stakes. ‘Wanna make this interesting?’

As Matteo hoped he would, David perks up at this, sitting upright. One thing that’s guaranteed to make him pay attention, is to bring out his competitive side. He just can’t resist a good challenge, and Matteo isn’t scared to use this knowledge. ‘What do I get if I win?’, David asks. 

‘I don’t know. Uhm, I... do the dishes tonight?’

‘Boring.’

Matteo isn’t the best at coming up with creative ideas quickly on the best of days, and now he’s spent the last two hours sucked into a virtual world in which original thought isn’t needed at all. It also doesn’t help that the one drunken conversation from a few weeks back is still playing on a very hazy loop in his head, so who can really blame him for what he says next? ‘If you win, you get to marry me.’ 

The minute the words are out of his mouth, he wishes he could take them back. This might be the stupidest thing he’s ever done. So many things about this are wrong. If David thinks he’s serious, he’s going to be thinking Matteo is the biggest douche in the world to propose this way, but if David thinks he’s joking, then that means maybe he doesn’t want to get married, which is also not good. Matteo doesn’t even know if he’s being serious or if he’s joking, all he knows is that one day it would be nice to call David his husband, and that he’d rather ‘one day’ be sooner than later. 

The other problems this has is that if David wins, they’ll either have to laugh it off, which would hurt a little bit, or they’d have to go through with it, which just seems stupid. But if Matteo wins, well then -- he has no idea. 

In the time it took for Matteo to freak out, David had gotten ready in his usual playing stance, a contemplating look in his eyes, staring right at Matteo’s face, seemingly analyzing every deep thought he’s ever had. Matteo’s heartbeat is in the tip of his toes. 

David tilts his head like he’s so fond of doing and after a while says: ‘I’m in.’ 

Okay, so they’re doing this. Matteo can’t back out now. 

He has never wanted to lose a game more in his life, but god, does he want to marry the beautiful man beside him.

They get the game started and in the beginning it looks like things are going the way they usually do: the two players going around the same speed. Good, this means David still has plenty of time to win this thing. 

Except then. He falls off a cliff and Matteo is suddenly so much more ahead of him.

David barely ever loses and almost never falls off the track, but maybe Matteo should’ve stopped to consider that a tired David can be a bit clumsy sometimes, considering he’s not used to having a fucked up sleeping schedule like he does, and that a motivated David does not necessarily mean a _good_ David. 

The boy in question lets out some profanities next to him, and Matteo is highly tempted to do the same. He can’t even play badly on purpose because David would see through him in a second, and if there’s one thing he hates more than losing, it’s people letting him win. 

When Matteo crosses the finish line in first place again, neither of them speaks as they watch Luigi do his little dance on screen. Matteo has no idea what to do in this situation, and he knows he has only himself to blame. 

He thinks he notices David hesitating a bit before throwing the controller down on the couch and grumbling: ‘Guess I won’t be marrying you then’, his sore loser voice as strong as ever.

‘Guess not’, he hears himself say, even though inside he has the urge to yell _please, please marry me_. 

Their eyes catch each other, and Matteo can’t read what’s written in the deep brown for the first time since ages. In the end, he cracks a little smile, not liking the unease that’s living between them right now, wishing they were back to the easy comfort of lazy touches from before this stupid game. ‘You hungry? We can order from that Chinese place we saw last week?’ 

It takes David multiple seconds before he seems to snap out of his gaze on Matteo’s face, but when he does, he slowly blinks and pushes his mouth into a smile that feels forced. 

‘Yeah, uh. Yeah, let’s do that.’ He abruptly stands up, his usual elegance and fluid movements missing in the jerky move he takes now. ‘I’ll go get the menu’, and he leaves for the kitchen.

Matteo lets his head fall back against the couch cushions and groans. Sure, he wants to marry his boyfriend, but did he really have to be so fucking obvious and immature about it? 

He shakes his head and vows to do better from now on. No more drunken confessions, no more childish dares. A straight up proposal or nothing at all. 

***

Okay, he takes that back. 

They’re laying in bed after having shaken the awkwardness off and having dinner while watching some stupid show Matteo didn’t catch a word of, doing their own thing.  
Matteo’s playing some game on his phone, trying in vain to make his thoughts calm down if only he manages to focus on the game. David is sketching, sitting at an angle that makes it unclear to Matteo what he’s making. And the uncertainty is absolutely killing Matteo.

‘David?’

Matteo’s voice rings loud in the silent room, interrupting the steady song of cars passing by the window and the scratching of a pencil on paper. David looks up at him. 

‘Yeah?’ 

He clears his throat. ‘I need to ask you something.’ 

David puts down his sketchbook, putting the pencil in between the pages he was working on, turning his full attention on Matteo. And Matteo is silent again, because he’s actually not sure he can do this. Too long apparently, because David raises his eyebrows, managing to look somehow amused and concerned at the same time. ‘And your question was…?’, he asks, letting the end of the sentence drift for Matteo to pluck out of the air and braid an end to. 

Matteo tries to look into the calm infinity that is David’s eyes and remind himself that even if he doesn’t hear what he wants to hear, that doesn’t mean David is going to leave him. David loves him and their relationship is strong enough to bear the brunt of some disappointment. 

‘Do you -- ‘, he fiddles with a loose thread on his sleep shirt, eyes on David, but jumping from one feature to another. ‘Do you think you’d ever want to get married?’

For a long, heartstopping moment, David doesn’t speak, only looks at Matteo. There’s something brewing behind his eyes, Matteo can tell, but he can’t decipher what it is, if it’s positive, negative. He’s suspended on a breath of anticipation, gently swaying side to side with every exhale David lets out. He knows he probably gives off the impression of a sad, little puppy right now, but he doesn’t much care. 

David seems to have come to a conclusion, because he sets his sketchbook down and says: ‘Wait here, I’ll be right back.’ 

‘David, what -- ?’

‘Don’t worry, okay?’, David assures him, dropping a kiss on his forehead. ‘I’m not leaving, I’ll be right back, promise.’ 

And then he’s out of the bedroom door.

Although he told Matteo not to worry, it’s not like he can help it when he just layed his heart bare before the man he loves, made himself vulnerable, and then the man he loves leaves the room without answering his question. Of course he’s going to worry. Who could expect him not to? 

His mind is just constantly turning back to that one conversation he overheard all that time ago and he can’t make it stop, it’s a spiral never ending and going down down into the deep end of his mind where everything is dark and all light is missing and he’s afraid he’ll never find his way back home.

Luckily, it doesn’t take David long to get back and, when he does, he’s holding a little black box in his hands, the sight of which makes Matteo’s breath hitch in his throat.  
He sits back down next to Matteo on the bed and, opening the box, he reveals two simple, silver bands lying next to each other on the black velvet. They’re not overly fancy, don’t give the impression of having cost hundred of euros, and Matteo loves them instantly.

Looking away from the rings into David’s face, lump in his throat, feels mechanical. He never expected this and so he’s not prepared for what to do. He’s drifting through a dream, watching another Matteo do all of this and not entirely feeling the full scope of emotions running through his alternate self at the scene before him.

David’s eyes are vulnerable and wide and hopeful, but also a little scared, taking Matteo all the way back to the looks that were exchanged during their first kiss all those years ago. The anticipation, and nerves and excitement, underlined with a questioning sense of not knowing what is going to happen. There’s only one thing that makes the experience feel wholly different, and that’s the unquestionable, comforting love thrumming between them, the one that reminds them this is all going to be okay, because it’s just David and Matteo, and there’s nothing to be scared of when it’s the two of them together.

Matteo is silent. He does not know what to say and he’s always prefered to stay quiet in moments like that. 

‘I’ve had them for a while’, David says, a slight tremble in his voice. ‘I was trying to come up with a good way to ask you, but nothing seemed special enough. And I guess what I’m doing now is somehow worse than all the other ideas I thought weren’t good enough, but fuck it.' He lets a short laugh. ‘You’ve always been better at big, romantic gestures, anyway.’

Matteo’s own voice almost surprises him when it comes out soft, but strong: ‘It’s perfect.’ And he means it. He doesn’t need anything other than David letting him know he wants to spend the rest of his life with him. 

The only reason David’s smile doesn’t blind him is because Matteo has spent years building up a resistance to its brightness. In the dim light of the room, Matteo can faintly see the red of his cheeks. ‘So what do you say?’, David asks. 

Matteo can’t help himself. ‘What do you mean, you haven’t asked me anything.’ 

David rolls his eyes, not bothering to hide the fondness in them. Then, his eyes close, and when they open, all traces of laughter are gone, and what’s left is a serious expression, dark, solemn eyes boring straight into Matteo’s. 

He takes Matteo’s hand in his, and, with a voice deep and serious, he says: ‘Matteo Florenzi, will you marry me?’

Nodding his head so fast he thinks it might fall off, Matteo agrees, whispering a quiet: ‘Yes, yes, I will’, as if he hasn’t made it clear he wants this more than anything in the world. He’s pretty sure tears will start to pool over his eyes any moment, but his mind is too preoccupied with other things to care about that right now. 

David is smiling so wide, and if Matteo is seeing things right, he also has shiny eyes. He takes Matteo’s hand in his, holds his ring finger, before sliding the silver band over it, so gently, so delicately, Matteo feels as if he’s going to shatter in a thousand pieces if David handles him too roughly. 

David holds up the box with the second ring, raising his eyebrows at Matteo in a silent question. Matteo takes the box out of his hands, lifts the ring. He takes David’s hand in his and, after kissing the palm softly, slides on the ring. 

And then they’re officially engaged, for everyone to see when they glance down at their hands. 

It’s only when David kisses his cheeks and the skin under his eyes, that Matteo notices he’s crying, warm, silent tears that taste of happiness. ‘Are you going to cry like this at our wedding?’ 

‘Shut up, no’, Matteo says, but they both know it’s very likely that he will. He laughs through the tears and then he’s kissing David, briefly because their smiles are too big. 

Their foreheads resting against each other, Matteo says: ‘Not that I’m complaining, but why did you ask me now?’

David brushes his nose against Matteo’s. ‘You looked so sad and unsure. You know I can’t stand to see you sad.’ 

‘I wasn’t sure if it’s what you wanted’, Matteo whispers back.

‘Haven’t I made it pretty clear that it is?’

Matteo shrugs. ‘I guess you have, but -- I don’t know, it’s stupid.’

David pulls back, looking at Matteo more full-on, shakes his head. ‘But what?’

Matteo lets out an uncomfortable sigh. He hates talking about fears and thoughts that have been proven to be wrong and irrational, but David never lets him get away with it. ‘You and Mia had a conversation once, about how marriage actually comes from a really sexist and awful place and how so many people get married for the wrong reasons even today and that it's such a waste of money. I don’t know, it got stuck in my head. You know how it goes.’

David is looking at him with his brows furrowed, probably a bit confused. ‘When did I say that?’

‘I don’t know. A while ago. I told you it was stupid, and it was mostly Mia that talked, anyway.’

‘When was this, Matteo?’

‘Like three years ago, it’s not a big deal.’

‘Three years? Matteo, that’s --’, David takes a breath and lifts Matteo’s chin until he’s forced to look him in the eye. ‘Listen, I think that’s still the case for many people, and we can’t erase the history, yeah? But in my opinion it’s also evolved into a celebration of love and trust, a promise of loyalty and companionship and that no matter what happens, there’s someone on your side willing to fight for you. That’s what I asked of you when I proposed, okay?’

‘Okay.’ He can never do anything but believe David when he looks so sincere. 

‘Good. And I know all of that can be said without a wedding, and I know that if we continued like this forever, I’d be so so happy, but’, David’s cheeks will turn that rosy color Matteo loves so much, ‘I’ve been imagining calling you my husband and starting a family too much lately, to just ignore it.’

Matteo smiles. He doesn’t have anything to add, so he just kisses David and hopes it’s enough.

‘And now that we’re being all honest, I have a confession to make’, David says, when he pulls back, face serious, but eyes sparkling in a way that shows Matteo that what David’s about to say really isn’t all that serious. 

‘What?’

‘I lost on purpose earlier.’

Matteo bursts out laughing. ‘Why?’

‘Because it was ruining my plans! Not that it was much use in the end, but still.’

Matteo pushes David, who lets himself fall back on the bed, a stupid grin on his face. ‘You would kill me if I ever did that.’

David lifts a shoulder. ‘Yeah, you’re marrying a hypocrite, you sure you wanna go through with this?'

Matteo lets himself fall down on David’s chest, hands on either side of his face. ‘Well, he’s pretty cute, so’, and then he kisses him, deep and long, properly.

They fall into each other’s arms, into bed, into kisses and touch, more and more in love even after all this time, and then eventually they fall asleep, everything in its place.

***

They wait until the next joke to tell the boys, and it’s a longer wait than expected. Matteo can barely keep it in and hates taking off his ring, the weight of it already so familiar to him, a promise of love he can carry around always, but he really wants to see his friends’ faces when he catches them off guard.

So the next time Carlos laughs and asks them: ‘When’s the wedding?’, expecting an eyeroll, Matteo is very happy to reply with: ‘Well, actually, it’s on july 9th, so set the date.’ 

Their screams can be heard all over Berlin, Matteo is pretty sure. But he doesn’t mind. He thinks that if he lets himself, he’d scream louder than the three of them combined, pure, uncensored joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm a bit nervous suddenly so don't be too harsh please!
> 
> First of all, thank you to Marta for letting me scream at you about this fic for so long and showing endless support. I am not being dramatic when I say this fic may have very well never been written if it wasn't for you, so thank you I owe you my life.  
Also thanks to the gays for talking about a davenzi proposal/wedding that one time and then letting me take inspiration from that, you're the best.
> 
> This fic is going to be part of a three part series, the other two should be up pretty soon as they're basically already done
> 
> Find me on tumblr @vlindervin7 if you want!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
Love,  
Jasmine


End file.
